Tenth Day
Tenth Day - The Day of Culture Karidan creates Writing so that Language need not only exist for a moment when spoken, or only in Memory, but can be recorded on a surface to last until Atrophy claims it, and can be passed around and shared among all Life. The Treas are the first to comprehend the Act, their Artwork easily becoming symbols that are coupled with sounds when you look at them-- reading. With this creation, they begin to write longer and longer murals, explaining everything from grandiose Ancestral dreams, to mundane, daily life, in the hopes that distant generations would see and appreciate it as the current generation appreciates the Dubharan. The other species take to Writing more slowly, but it does come up in many ways-- Rhu-an-si bend many twigs using wood Hextech, arranging them in such ways that it explains intricate Hextech arts. Myrth begin to write their fables and songs, holding their rock limbs up to press against stone, then vibrating their bodies at such levels of tonal precision that it makes a unique mark for each note. Trolls use their boards, and Vampire etching, to begin making many small, sharp marks that tell different stories- mostly about beer, and hitting things, and water. Dwarves write with their many tendrils in the water, though their creations last only seconds, as they have not yet discovered that they must write upon something for it to stay. Everyone has their own methods, some choosing to completley forego the process, but all who use it find it life-altering, and Karidan is named the Goddess of Scribes by many. Tя'werйyo creates the Mönch, dense, cube shaped, sentient dark blue masses that live on ØҊ's surface, only able to live on the expansive flat Playa that border the salt plains and rocky spaces. Living on the Playa allows the Mönch to travel faster, but they must be careful because traveling over rock is more difficult and travel over Glaciers is dangerous. For food, the Mönch feast on the light from the closest star, like plants, but also salt from the great Salt plains. Needing so little, the Mönch's culture is simple, and many of them devote their time to a meditative lifestyle. And the Mönch come to be, but their culture is more complex than Tя'werйyo realizes or decrees. Intricate rhythm-based languages, beautiful, complex art with divots in the sand, and religion based on the various environments and vibrations around them, make for a strangely labyrinthine, and alien to most other life, culture. ØҊ hums with Mönch vibration-song, and the layered speech can be heard into Space, causing the Waterways around Mönch to shake and tinkle like bells. They call their language bbnnnn. Duende augments the Dreams of those who Sleep into conduits of Imagination, so that the sleeping can reflect on not only how things were and are but also how they can be, especially how they can be better. And dreams become much stranger, but not unpleasant-- inspiration comes to beings in their rest, and the Nightmares are a much more welcome company, able to give a sense of control and balance to even the most bizarre of dreams. Many sentients feel inspired when they awake, putting their dreams into music and art and writing and stories. Muthab gifts herbs and various plants the ability to heal or combat various forms of sickness and wounds by some methods, such as eating the plants, using them as bandages or even crushing them into powder and using them on skin. And the Viruses are killed off by some herbs, stopping the plagues here and there-- though Viruses will most likely always remain and infect to a frighteningly efficient degree. Herbs give Life a better chance against injury and sickness, and they flourish more than ever before with medicine to aid them.